The Bishonen Phenomena
by deadthingsdontfly
Summary: Resubmitted A crazy fan decides to turn Syaoran into a Bishonen chaos insues! They must embark on a journey to find the PlotSword and save Syaoran from certain girlyness. Xovers: Legend of Zelda, Xiaolin Showdown, YuGiOh, Tales of Symphonia, Homestar Run


Guess who's back! Due to Really, Really Dumb circumstances I've had to move accounts in order to secure my work.Originally posted on Dec. 13th, 2003, this is an on-going story about... er... well, insanity. It's old, but a classic. Enjoy! Now, the correct format, hmm?

Laurel: Hello everyone! We're gonna have a wonderful time today!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, nor do I own Syaoran, Sakura, Bishonens, sparkles, long hair, minty-flavored Colgate toothpaste, the colour green, flannel pajamas, sleep, ninjas, fangirls, glomping... continues

Hen-Neko- Oh shut up! grabs large hammer

Laurel: sigh Ok then... Jeez, Neko... Don't be so mean... sniffles

**

* * *

****Chapter One Irregular Clouds, Sparkles and Fangirls...?**

The sun shone through the window of Syoaran Li's apartment that one fateful morning. It was a normal looking day, with a normal looking sky, with slightly irregular clouds and just plain strange room temperatures... Syoaran was sleeping peacefully in his bed, wearing his pink, flannel pajamas and--

"What the hell are you talking about!" Syaoran shouted angrily at the strange disembodied voice.

Well, obviously I'm describing the present scene in this Fic... Syaoran, looking at his clothing screeched in a girl-like voi--

"STOP IT!" He growled more loudly than before.

Oh, all right... Syaoran was sleeping peacefully in his bed, wearing his not pink, but GREEN pajamas. (Syaoran grumbled and lay back down). Just then, his alarm went off! Another day of school was to begin!

"Ah, crap..." Syaoran murmured, irritated, "I was TRYING to get some sleep..."

Well... Too bad!

He yawned, stretched, and stood up. Walking to his bathroom door, he opened it and peered groggily at his reflection. Grabbing his green toothbrush, he squirted some minty-green toothpaste (Colgate) onto it and brushed his silky brown hair off of his shoulder. Stuffing his toothbrush in his mouth he began to brush his teeth quietly. Until...

"What the- " Syaoran screeched as he stared at the reflection staring back at him. To his horror, his hair had grown quite a lot during the night, and was now down below his shoulders... and very silky and flowing, might I add.

Wide-eyed he confusedly grabbed a pair of scissors and chopped off his hair, until it was once again, how it had been the day before... and the day before that... and the day before that... and the day before tha-

("Get on with it!" Hen-Neko screamed at her from the background, threatening the authoress with a large hammer..) Ok, ok...

Still confused by this, he ignored it and continued to brush his teeth, which were sparkling much more than usual at this point in time. Checking the clock, he returned to his room and searched out some clothing for the day.

Waits.

"AHEM!" Syaoran once more said to the authoress.

Oh, all right... The authoress turned away as Syaoran uneasily dressed.

You done? Good. Syaoran, once dressed, grabbed his books and tripped on his dress-like kimono...

"AHG! Will you quit it!"

--' Oh, alright... Have it your way... boring... and not-making-fun-of- you... FINE! Speaking in a boring voice, the authoress continued her boring story of boringness...

Syaoran, now wearing jeans and a P-- (Syaoran glares). A... a p-... pr- ... PREEN T-shirt. Leaving his room he left for school, hoping no other horrors would befall him along the way.

And they didn't.

Once he arrived at Tomoeda Elementary School, he sighed. Nothing horribly strange had happened, nor anything random, perhaps it would be a good day after all. He entered the school through the front door and proceeded down the hallways to his first class. Syaoran frowned, was that giggling he heard...? Suddenly, from behind a row of lockers, three girls dressed in ninja-style clothing leapt into the air and land beside him.

The first girl, a blonde, screamed to the other two, "Alpha Formation! Attack! NOW!"

Before Syaoran could react, the three girls had pinned him to the wall. "OK! Now... wait for it... wait for it... wait for it... GLOMP!" They launched themselves onto any close body part that happened to be connected to Syaoran (you sick people... get your heads out of the gutter... shakes head) and hugged it.

Syaoran, almost panicking now, retrieved his sword and sliced the open air. The girls had gone.

"Ok... Laurel... What the hell was that for...?" He asked nothing, and people stared...

A flash of light twinkled around him and a girl, blonde haired, blue-green eyed, appeared out of nowhere, for no apparent reason.

"Hello, Syaoran! I'm Laurel, your authoress for this fic!" She replied to his call, "How may I assist you?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Why are you here...?" He asked, "And why are you carrying a laptop?"

"Well, obviously I'm the writer of this fanfiction, and you needed my help! Remember?" I gasped, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE LOSING YOUR MEMORY!"

She grabbed the laptop and plucked herself down in the middle of the hallway, ignoring the fact that people walking by had been tripping on her for quite some time.

"The first thing I'll do... is make this script form! Why, you ask? Because I felt like it! Now shut up!"

Laurel: Ahhh... MUCH better...

Syaoran: Okaaaaay... inches away

Laurel: STOP IT! YOU NEED HELP! Now, what is your name?

Syaoran: Syaoran...?

Laurel: sighs with relief Oh, I'm so glad it was a false alarm...Anyway, You've got to continue on in this story, we're getting off topic!

Syaoran: And what IS this topic...?

Laurel: glares Only I may know! I am the AUTHORESS! grumbles If you need my help, I'll appear in a flash of pretty light and colours! disappears suddenly Syaoran: Why didn't you LEAVE in a flash of pretty col- pauses Nevermind... I don't want to know...

Laurel: (in the distance) Nope!

Syaoran: Continues onto his first class, without any instances of fangirl- ninja attacks. Opening the door, he pauses there and grumbles. Good morning...

Sakura: Hello Li- What happened to your hair…?

Laurel: This chapter is brought to you by...

Old Halloween Candy!

curs to scene with Laurel nibbling insanely on slightly melted chocolate bars Teehee! If I didn't eat this Candy before, when it was good and not dangerous, You probably wouldn't have this story!

Hen-Neko: --' That is disgusting...

Laurel: Oh My GAWD! I completely forgoteded to inform you all about Hen- Neko! EEK! Glomps Hen-Neko Neko is my cute little kitty eared sidekick! He's sooooo cuuuuuute...

Hen-Neko: Erk! Oo

Laurel: Don't youjust wanna touch his ears... eyes grow wide and she leans forward

Hen-Neko: Umm... Laurel... The Disclaimer and story...?

Laurel: Poo... Ok then, here we go...

* * *

Thank you everyone! Wasn't that wonderfully random and pointless? YAY! The next chapter will be much better though! 


End file.
